Marcy's Playground
by Alexandra Scheltov
Summary: There she was, all by herself in the middle of the night. She couldn't stop thinking about her. All she wanted was for her to come around. And magically, she did. Bubbline 3 Slightly based off the song "Sex and Candy" by Marcy Playground


It was the dead of the night. Princess Bubblegum's palace was encased in complete silence. She was locked up in her chamber, blocked off from the outside world.  
The room was full of fluffy pink pillows. The walls were lined with pictures of her friends and loyal subjects. A small heart shape frame depicted her and a pale girl with long black hair.  
Bubblegum couldn't sleep. She had burned herself out with all the lab research that she had been doing lately. She barely had time to think. But yet, she couldn't slip into subconsciousness. She figured that she should take advantage of this free time to relax. She began to ponder all the wonders of the universe, but only one thing stuck in her mind: Marceline. She hadn't spoken to her girlfriend in days. She wished that she could squeeze time into her schedule to see her. But, fantasizing would have to do for now.  
Princess Bubblegum had a feeling that she was not alone in this castle. She opened up her ears. Somebody was definitely there. The sounds of cookies crumbling and things being crunched came from downstairs.  
"It's 3 A.M. What in the heck is going on?" Bubblegum cautiously emerged from her room and walked down the twisted stairs of her palace.  
"Hello, is anybody there?" She shined a flashlight, seeing if she could spot anyone.  
"Hello Bonnie," She pointed her flashlight in the direction of the voice. Marceline was slouched out on Bubblegum's throne.  
"Marcy, what are you doing here?" Bubblegum asked.  
"I just wanted to stop by for a little late night sugar. I've been having some cravings lately." She floated out of the chair and hovered over Princess Bubblegum.  
"Not now, Marceline. It's the middle of the night."  
"Ugh, you never have time for me anymore, Bonnie! With your lab work and royal duties, I never get to see you anymore! I miss you."  
"I'm sorry, Marcy. I miss you too. But like you said, I'm busy. I wish that I had more time to see you."  
"That's why I'm here. Can we just hang out like this? I find the dead of night sort of romantic." She turned herself upside down in order to remain floating and brought herself into Bubblegum. She had desperately missed her sugary sweet taste.  
"Eh, why not? Who know when the next time we'll get to will be?"  
"Great," Marceline picked her up and floated them into Bubblegum's bedroom. She lay Bubblegum gently down on her bed.  
"So wait, by sugar cravings, did you mean actual sugar, or that thing we do?"  
"You don't have to be such a prude, Bonnie. Yes, I want to bang you. But I also feel the need to nibble on some of the sweet things that you've got laying around here. Sex and candy: it's the perfect combination."  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to sound like a prude. But, I am a princess. I was raised to be proper."  
"I get it. You dress in pink. You're made of sugar. You're a good girl. But, you're just so wonderfully attractive."  
"I know that I am. But that doesn't meant that I don't like the stuff that we do. You've corrupted me in a good way."  
Marceline floated until she was parallel to Princess Bubblegum. She descended on her, going in for the kill.  
"Wait!" Bubblegum stopped her. "We have to be quiet or else we'll wake up everyone in the castle."  
"Bonnie, I practically crashed into here, and no one else stirred over it. I think that we'll be fine. Plus, you being quiet? Get real."  
Marceline got back to her position. The two girls were in on each other. Marceline was thrashing Bubblegum around like a cobra trying to catch a mouse. Bubblegum succumbed to this, greatly enjoying the roughness of what they were doing.  
"Oh glob! Yes! This is why you should have me over every day." Marceline screamed.  
"I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Bubblegum reached her maximum level of pleasure.  
"Wow, that's the first time that I've made you do that. Geez, Bonnie, gum?"  
"Yeah. All of my bodily fluids are bubblegum. It's what I bleed, what I sweat, what I blow out my nose, what I-"  
"Okay, I get it! Wow, candy people have interesting biology."  
"It's cute when you try to get all technical on me," Bubblegum smiled at her.  
"Whatever, Princess. Where are those sweet I want? I'm starving."  
"There's lemonade and cherry pie downstairs, if you're not too tired to float that far."  
"Ugh, I'm too tired to move! Can't we just eat the walls or something?"  
"Well, we could. But this is my house. Plus, I've done some research on the concentration of insects and germs that live in this castle. You don't want to eat that. But, I thought that you only ate shades of red."  
"Hey, just because I'm not designed to eat normal food doesn't mean that I can't!"  
"You're so weird, Marceline,"  
"Well, somebody has to be. Just lay with me here, Bonnie. Let me suck the pink out of your face."  
"No, no more of that. I feel too dirty."  
"Fine, Bonnie. I love playing with you."  
"I do too, but let's just cuddle for now,"  
Marceline smiled and pulled her close to her body. "Maybe this will help you get some rest,"  
"I sure hope so. I must admit that you make a nice pillow."  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Come on Princess, you need your beauty sleep."  
Because she was physically unable to sleep, the only thing that Marceline could do was watch Bubblegum. She looked so innocent, so easily corruptible, which she had been. She let her breath warm her body. At this moment, everything was right in the world.  
Marceline used Bubblegum's hair as a shield to block her vampire face from the sun as it peaked in through the window. Around 8:00, Bubblegum awoke from her slumber.  
"Good morning, Princess,"  
"Good morning, Marcy. My, that felt good. Oh, do you need something to protect you from the sun?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice. I don't want to get burned up or anything."  
Bubblegum rummaged around in her closet until she found something perfect for Marceline. "Here, I never wear this anyway," She handed her a tan sun hat.  
"Hmm, it's a little too nice for my tastes, but I'll take it for now. Thanks Bonnie."  
"Anytime, Marcy. You better go before anyone else in the castle wakes up and discovers that you're here."  
"I probably should. Can I,um, come back again?"  
"Of course, Marcy. I've missed you. That was the best night that I've had in a while."  
"Great. Just think of me, and I'll be here."  
"Wait, you can do that?"  
"Well, I can sense when you're happy, sad, or lonely. There's just something different in the air."  
"Wow, that's amazing,"  
"More amazing than... sex and candy?"  
Bubblegum smiled. "Nothing will ever be more amazing than that."  
"I knew it was a great idea! Anyway, I better spilt." Marceline opened up Bubblegum's window.  
"One last thing," Bubblegum gave Marceline a final kiss.  
"Ugh, how could I forget that? I'll hold onto this for later." Marceline said, pointing at the hat.  
"I'll make sure to think of you. I want to start living like that every day."  
"Sweet. You could use a little more recklessness in your life. I'll see you later, Bonnibel."  
Once she was gone, Bubblegum began to reflect on the night she just had. Nobody had ever made her feel that dirty before. She would never admit to anyone besides Marceline, but she like it, a lot. Unfortunately, for now, she had to put her fancy princess clothes back on and be a proper lady. But, it was only a matter of time before she could crawl back into bed. And, without a doubt, her vampire queen would be joining her again.  
Sex and candy. What a sweet combination.


End file.
